Firefly Necklace
by Phinelia Darune
Summary: She's back and he no longer hurts. She's mad and hurts, but gets over him. They get together. They find their matches. Chapters are getting longer! LD CZ NM LolOC
1. Chapter 1

Firefly Necklace

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Real Characters In The Show Zoey 101; I Only Own My Created Characters and The Plot.

Chapter 1: Confessions Pt. 1

Logan's P.O.V.

It's another day with the gang. I am happy, sad, angry, and depressed. I'm happy Lola is here and all, but I'm sad because Dana's gone. As each day goes by I'm hurting on the inside. I miss her sharp tongue, fiery attitude, and her great sense of style. The more I think of her the more depressed I am. I try not thinking about her, but she's always running through my mind.

"We're here.'' Chase announces.

We're off campus. We told the dean we'd be gone for a while and that we'd be back when we're done. He was a little suspicious, but was still convinced. We're going out for dinner. Nicole started a conversation about Dana when we were seated and then explained just for old times sake.

Lola asked me if I was okay because when I heard Dana's name I zoned out everyone noticed. I said yeah. I know she likes me, Zoey and Nicole told me, but I don't like her. "Hey, anyone wanna talk about Dana. But, there's a twist we have to confess 'cuz if you don't then there's stress." She said in her giddy tone. Everyone said yeah. Well everyone except for Lola, but it was 6 to 1 which meant she lost. I began, "I remember when she first came here from L.A. to Pacific Coast Academy. I remember how beautiful she looked. Before she spoke I expected her to be how she was, and that's what I got. The way Dana's spark would become a flame. Arguing was our way of venting; we even confessed that to each other. I…well we had a crush on one another, but we kept it a secret, she told me and I told her. We exchanged numbers yadda, yadda, yadda. I really miss her." Logan then finished.

Nicole then started, "Dana and I may have had arguments, but we are still friends. Like we still talk and we now send videos and other cool stuff, we take turns. Did you know that Dana's rich. She just doesn't flaunt it like you**_ Logan_**. Dana is really a big softie. When I went with her to one of her family's estates they all showed me family recipes and I got to me her cute brothers Donte and Alex. Her family said that I'm family to and said I could come over to any one of their houses whenever I want. Dana's like a sister to me and she'll be here soon. Next week to be exact just to let know Logan already knows." Every one was happy, but Lola. She didn't think anyone noticed the look on her face, but I Logan Reese, did. I know the look on her face. It's pure jealousy and rage.

Lola's P.O.V.

Who and what's with this Dana girl is she even nice. I don't like her already.


	2. Chapter 2

Firefly Necklace

Disclaimer: Once Again I Do Not Own The Story, Just The Plot.

Chapter 2: Confessions Pt.2

Lola's P.O.V.

'Why is he looking at me that way? I don't like that look.. Logan and Dana must be just alike, gosh.' I'm just thinking this. "Hey Lola, can we talk in private for a moment please?" Logan asked me. "Yeah, sure." I answered. 'Maybe he does like me, nah he said he likes **_Dana_**.' I thought. We walked outside and sat down in the chairs outside the resturaunt.

Logan began the conversation. "Why didn't you want to talk about Dana, do you know her or somthin'?" "No, I don't." I said. "Oh, and by the looks of it she's a very mean person." I added. "That's not true you don't even know Dana's **not** that type of person." Logan said. "I don't care" I said. "We should be heading back to P.C.A. now." I said. "Yeah whatever." Logan said.

Break 

No one's P.O.V.

Next week, Thursday to be exact, Dana arrived. Everyone still respected her and her reputation. She looked a little more mature. When she got to dorm room 106 she was sooo happy. Her own dorm, close to her best buds, and a few new friends to make. Her friends were there waiting for her to open the door. She then saw the newbie Nicole was talking about. She looked like everyone else. The schoole needed some flava and she was there to give it. Logan looked her, Dana looked him. Lola looked at them.

They deserve each other, then again no they don't. Thought Lola. Dana is his perfect little angel. I'll change that, she looks like she's half Goth, half punk. She has no style. Why does he like someone with no style? I mean, that necklace she has on doesn't even match her outfit.

"Logan I love the necklace you gave me." Dana said lovingly as she looked at it. "I knew you would." Logan said hugging her. He is happy that she's back. Lola looked like she'd seen a ghost when they said that.

Logan's P.O.V.

She looks like she's seen a ghost. Oh well. Must be some movie she watched and the thoughts are coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Firefly Necklace

Questions, Nickname, and Invites

Zoey's P.O.V.

Today Dana was acting differently, she's more mature. Lola was acting more like Dana to get us to like her more, especially Logan. He wasn't paying mind to any girl, but Dana. I'm happy for them. They're perfect for each other I mean they still argue, but not as much as they used to. Chase has been trying to tell me something, but there's an interuption every single time he does. So this after noon we planned a peaceful picnic. It's better than getting interrupted every time. I want to know what he was going to say and I keep picturing it in my head, and every thought is different. I'm hooked on trying to know what he was going to say and today I'm going to know.

B**_r_e**_aK_

It's lunch time and Chase and I are about to eat. We planned our picnic at lunchtime because everyone else would be eating. Hopefully. "So Chase what have you been trying to tell me, I'm dying to know." Well Zo, we've known each other for some time and I like you a lot. As more than just a friend and I wondered if you would be my girlfriend?" Did Chase just ask me what I think he did? I asked myself of course. "Yes chase, I would be happy to." I said. I am so happy. Now my life is perfect.

Chase's P.O.V.

She said yes. She said yes! SHE SAID YES! Whoohoo! My life is now perfect. Maybe because of her naïveté' she didn't notice I like her. Well now she knows.

B**r**_e**a**_K 

Mixed Dorms

(Were Dana Stays)

Lola's P.O.V.

Dana is actually a good person, not only is her style great, but is also suits me. She designs her own clothes so they're to her liking. The best thing about Dana is she doesn't flaunt what she has unlike _Logan_. There's a new guy named Sean Mieclecy (mi clay see) and he's cute. I can't even think back to how I started to like him. I've learned to know Dana as sophisticated, dependable, serious, destructive, substantial, and cool. She gave me a few styling tips and is now telling me how to apply certain types of make-up; I never knew I was applying them the wrong way. "Okay Lola, you rub a little blush onto your face, not abundance because you don't want to look like a doll. Your skin is a pale color so you should use pink rose colored blush and if you want you can mix your lip-gloss for a certain shade. Trust me my sister is a stylist and part time make-up artist. I help her whenever I get a chance." Dana sighed, I guess she's sad.

Dana's P.O.V.

I miss my sister a lot; I miss my whole family a lot. My nieces and nephews. My cousins. My aunts and uncles. I'll see'em all in two months. "Lola, I'm going to the internet.'' I said as I walked to my notebook I bought a week ago. I waited 8 seconds and I was connected I do not like waiting.

_Knock knock_ **_knock_**. "Who is it" I called as I walked over to the door. "It's Logan, Dana answer the door babe don't leave me waiting" I opened the door. "Hey Logan, why can't I leave you waiting are you going to die waiting for me? Did you want to see me that badly? I thought that the 'O So Great Logan' would wait to see someone other than himself" I said in the same cocky tone he uses. "Dana I want to invite you to a party I'm having this weekend. I wanted you to be the first to get your invite. It's at my place so be there. Oh and my friends get special invites, you know V.I.P.'s. Since you're my girl and all." He said "Lola's here too you know.' I said as I opened the door enough for him to see her. "Could I come in Peaches?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Logan I'm having a sleepover next week, you know a boy-girl sleepover and I wanted to know if you could come?" I asked coolly. "Yeah, no party's a party without me." He said cockily. I hate it yet love it when does that, and it's at the same time.

Logan's P.O.V.

"Lola, could you leave, I want to talk to Dana in private." I said as I wrapped my arms around Dana's waist. "Sure what've." She said as she walked through the door closing it behind her. "So, Peaches, it's just you and me."

Dun, dun, dun. What will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Firefly Necklace

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own This Story.

Chapter 4: Eavesdropping, Therapy,

Dana's P.O.V.

"Logan, if you want to live I suggest you take your hands from around my waist now." I said icily. "What are ya going to do about it babe?" He asked coolly. "Maybe I'll flip you or something similar to that, you know I still have my anger and I'm taking therapy. As a matter of fact my therapist suggested that you come with me, she said it would help. It would be resourceful, uh ya know babe." I said matter-of-factly, but the very end I said mockingly. He hates it when people do that. I hope I'm exception. "Dana would stop mocking me, 'cuz if you do I just might go with you to therapy.'' Logan said sweetly. Okay, its official I'm one of the many…err…few…uhh actually I don't know how many but I'm an exception. He took his arms from around my waist and now I am free.

b r e a k

No One's P.O.V

Okay since Logan doesn't like cabs or buses because Dana doesn't really care, so they took a limo. "Okay we're here." Dana announced. "How do you know?" Logan asked. "Think about it. I come here often. I should know. Logan you take therapy because you are obsessed with yourself. Your place is different from mine. Get it." Dana asked him sternly. "I am not obsessed with myself!" Logan shouted. Dana smirked. "How long does it take for you to get ready in the morning?" She questioned. "It takes me 1 hour 30 minutes." He said quickly. "Ha! I'm right you are obsessed with yourself you even talk about yourself and can't leave anywhere without your mirror. I know that because when you came in to one of my dorms you had a small mirror in your pocket." Dana said. "How long does it take for you to get ready in the morning?" Logan asked. "It takes me 30 minutes. An hour less than it takes for you to get ready. Ha! HA! HA! HA! HA! It takes me 5 minutes to get dressed, I make sure of that. It takes 25 minutes to apply my make-up." Dana said as hey walked to her therapist's office. "Dana why do you need two dorms in the first place?" Logan asked as they walked. "Well, one of them is soundproof and one isn't. The one you came to isn't. I like to have privacy. So if someone needed a dorm they could stay in either one. I have the combo." Dana said, sounding mischievous.

Logan's P.O.V.

'Cuz she's bittersweet she knocks me offa my feet and as crazy as it sounds I don't want any on else she's a…' Dana's phone rang. "Hello, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye." Dana finished her super short conversation. "For some reason I knew you would get that ring tone" I said nicely. "Yeah. 1. I like it. 2. It describes me and 3. The lead singer is hot." She said in a tone that would make only me, Logan Reese jealous of any man, boy… what ever. "Hotter than me? Because no one's hotter than I, Logan Reese. I'm the god of hot. No one can defeat my hotness." I said cockily. "Shut up and yes shut can go up when I Dana Cruz say it." Dana said mockingly. She needs to stop mocking me no one mocks Logan Reese. Only when I say they can mock me only then they can mock me. I thought hotly I was angry and right now I would dump Dana, but then she would go back that Aiden guy and he was going out with some Ashley girl…Spencer…Madison, whatever. All I know is that she used to go with him. I know, I know. It's not very polite to eavesdrop on people, but I was desperate for some gossip and they were playing their own version of truth or dare. Dana picked truth.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, Dana what do you pick?" Nicole asked in her giddy tone. _

"_Triple Truth." Dana said in her cool laid back tone. _

"_Okay first question, who did you go out with before you came to P.C.A.?" Nicole asked same tone. _

"_Aiden was his name. Brown hair, blue eyes. His parents are native to Europe, but he's born in Los Angeles. Like me." Dana confessed. _

"_Question number two, what school did you go to before you came to P.C.A.?" She asked her voice a little more serious. _

"_I went to King High School. I was a cheerleader, basketball player, popular, same rep., different clothes, captain of the squad, football player, volleyball player, I was in every sport, captain of all of the teams, I designed the outfits for cheerleading, same me just a lot more carefree." Dana confessed. _

"_Whoa, third question who does he go out with now?" Nicole asked her voice even more serious. _

"_Well, last year he went out with Ashley Davis and now it's Madison. They are my best friends in the whole wide world. Along with you guys." Dana finished. "Okay, Zoey your up." Nicole said her giddy tone back._

_**End Flashback**_

Break

"Dana, are we there yet? My legs are getting tired." I said tiredly as he sped up to Dana so she wouldn't forget I am here. "One we'll be there soon. Two it's just more minute away and your legs are becoming tired because they're scrawny." She said in a cock tone. The same one I've been using every day of my life. "They are not scrawny." I said as we made a turn and Dana reached for the knob. The door opened and she led me to four very comfortable chairs. "Hi Dana, and you must be her boyfriend Logan. She is right you are hot." The lady said. I wonder what Dana has been telling her. "Kenzie, he came just as you asked. Are you sure that this will help our relationship?" Dana asked Kenzie. "Um, Kenzie how old are you in the first place, I never let a woman older that me call me hot unless I want them to." I said to her in my usual tone. "See Mikenzie, do you understand me now? This is the guy I'm in love with and he's just like my ex why do I fall for guys like this? Is it genetics because my father's just like this? Please tell me." Dana pleaded. Wait she said she loves me. Dana Jazebel Cruz loves ME. Alright! You see, I'm not like chase. I won't, will not yell out Whoohoo verbally or mentally. "Dana I love you too." I said. "Y…you d...do.?" she asked me nervously. I think about it she's nervous for once. "Yeah, I do." I answered. "Okay, let's begin our session. Logan I'm nineteen. This is a part-time job.'' Kenzie explained. "One question before we start, what did Dana say about me?" I asked.

Yes. It took me almost 3 hours to write this and it's finished. Please tell me you like it. G2G. I promise to write more later. Don't feel like writing more at the moment. I will finish the story. Just to let you know that's just a middle name I put there because I like it, you know for Dana Jazebel Cruz. Yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

Firefly Necklace

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Chapter 5: Tears of Sadness, Tears of Joy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy.

Logan's P.O.V.

"What did she say about me? I'd like to know. Please, this is important to me. Knowing what she says about me and she knowing what I say about her is apart of our relationship. It's one of our rules. I have to know." I said desperately. "She didn't really say anything bad about, she actually said a lot of good things. Things like love, you know things like that." Kenzie said. "Mikenzie, um can Dana leave for a sec?" I asked curiosity lining my voice. I am only curious because this place might be different from mine. "Yeah, Dana." Kenzie said. I like that name… well actually nickname, but I like it. "Okay, sure.'' Dana said as she strutted to the door. She was in a good mood today for some reason; then again everyone should be able to be in a good mood every now and then. "Okay, what is it. Would this be a good time to talk about future plans?" I asked quietly. "What kind of _future plans_?" She asked. Something told me to call Dana back in, but I didn't. "Um, ya know what we see in our future. You know wife, kids, pets, and the sweet life. Would this be a good time?" I asked this time a lot more serious. "Well yes, what do you have planned?" Mikenzie asked. "Well, next week I planned on asking Dana to marry me because I love her and don't want to lose her." I said as I rubbed my hands on my pants. They are sweating, they **never** sweat!

"She invited Zoey, Chase, Micheal, Nicole, Quinn, and Lola from P.C.A. From her old school she invited Aiden, Madison, Ashley, Spencer, and some girl named Megan. The girls she has invited from her family are Dejavue, Amaya, Delayla, Alexis, Crystal, Michelle, Johanna, Mioni, Jennifer, Ronnia, and Gina. The three after Dejavue are her sisters they're quadruplets. Dana and Amaya look alike and Alexis and Delayla look alike." I said quickly. "The boys she has invited from her family are Donte', Alex, Jon, Miguel, Devon, Toni, Eric, Ellio, Manuel, Joe, and Chris. Donte' and Alex are her brothers. I met her whole entire family this past summer! Well not everyone, but who came to visit and there were so many people." I told her. "Well it seems you had a lot of fun over the summer. "Well it sounds like we're going to discuss your marriage with Dana." Kenzie said happily.

Dana's P.O.V.

"He wants to marry me!" I squealed as I opened the door. It felt like the right time to go in. "Dana, good timing I was just about to call you in. I assume you heard everything Logan said" she said in a happy, almost Nicole sounding voice. "Yes, I did and well Logan I accept." I said happily. "Y…you d…do, Dana I wasn't to s, s, sure." He stuttered. Well at least I know he stutters when he's nervous. "Logan, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I do." I said. For once in my life everything is perfect. I'm helping Lola with finding her true self, Chase and Zoey are together, Nicole's going to get someone who loves her for her, Micheal's going to get someone who loves him for him, Lola's going to get a date with Sean Mieclacy, and I'm going to marry Logan Reese.

#_B _r **e _a_** **k**#

When our session was over we walked to the office that helps with changing dorms. When we got there told us no in her usual stern way and I laid down the rules. I told her I'm the boss 'round here and that if she doesn't listen to me that there's going to be hell on earth. Logan just smirked. When we got what we wanted we went to room 101. I knocked on the door 4 times and the door was open. "O.M.G Dana you're here, with Logan I thought you broke up. I guess I was wrong. Hm ok." Nicole said in her this is awkward and now I'm confused tone. "Nicole, why would we break up? We just came to tell you guys some good news." I said as I closed the door behind me. "Oh, what news?" Zoey suddenly popped up causing me to jump into Logan and him holding me. "Well, 1. Logan and I are getting married and 2. He now lives with me in my dorms." I said slowly. I was just testing them to see how they would take this. "Congratulation's you guys! We are so happy for you guys. How did you get past so-and-so's barrier of coldness?" They said at the same time. I guess they're rubbing off onto me because I squeal and allow people to get to know me more. "Dana laid the rules down and threatened her with 'there will be hell on earth if you don't do as I say' you should have seen her go." Logan said full of excitement. Well let's just hope for best in this marriage.

Logan's P.O.V.

When Dana and I went to our dorm we watched a movie. My stuff will be moved in tomorrow. After the movie Dana was crying. "Dana, why are you crying?" I asked worriedly. "I'm happy Logan. These are tears of joy not sadness." She said happiness lining her voice. I'm happy to marry her, she's happy to marry me.

Nicole's P.O.V.

The next day I woke up, blow dried my hair, dressed in a turquoise mini-skirt, white tank with turquoise butterflies, and a white scarf. I slipped my flip-flops on and left for breakfast. I ate with my friends talking about Dana and Logan's marriage. I had bacon, eggs, oatmeal, and French toast. My friends and I ate the same breakfast I guess we just decided on the same breakfast. As I was walking to class I saw Bryan Jacobson. He doesn't notice me staring at his brown-green eyes or looking at his dirt-blond hair. He will never notice me. He's a surfer, I'm popular, he's a basketball player, and I'm just giddy Nicole. Wait he's walking over to me! Oh my gosh. "Hey Nicole, could you help me with my birthday invites for three weeks in advance. I need help from someone with color coordination. Would you be able to help?" He asked with that wonderful voice of his. "Yes, I am able to help. Meet me in room 101. See you in class" I waved. I ran to science and for once my teacher was happy that I was paying attention. After science I cried thinking what if Bryan doesn't like what if he likes someone else. Oh, well I'll just have to get over it if he doesn't.

#B **r **_e _a **_k_** #

Its lunch and I sat with the group only this time Bryan was sitting with us. We are talking about the invites and themes for the party. I think he likes me. Well, I'll know later. Right now I'm talking and eating my lunch. "So what colors should they be?" Bryan asked me. "Well, we could try blueberry blue and canary yellow!" I said in my usual tone. "Maybe we should make the preview to see what it will look like." He said coolly. I like him A LOT anyone should know that. I love him. I'll tell him later

#b **_r _**e **a** **_k_** #

Late on in my dorm we were going over the plans and we took an exit to crushville. I began the conversation. "Is there anyone you like here at P.C.A.?" I asked just out of curiosity. "Yeah, she's a brunette. You know her." Her said in his usual laid back tone. "I do?'' I questioned. "Yeah, you know her name to?" he said. I was so curious. Curiosity didn't always kill the cat. "Yeah, it's you." Bryan said his voice a tiny bit nervous. "Do you like anyone here at school?" he asked. "Yeah, you" I said coolly. "Would you be my girlfriend?'' he asked me. What should I say?

What will Nicole say? Yes or No? Will she reject her love for him or will she not? You will have to read the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Firefly Necklace

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Zoey 101 or South of Nowhere

Just to let you know, this was a crossover all along. If you watch The-N, you would know by the names of a few characters I'm using. Spencer, Ashley, Madison, Aiden. They're all from the show South of Nowhere.

Chapter 6: Borrowing, Truths, and Dates!

Nicole's P.O.V.

"Nicole, will you be my girlfriend?" Bryan asked me again. "Yes, Bryan I will." I said my voice full of pride. "Nicole, I don't just like you, I love you." '_Everyone's dreams really do come true Nicole. Remember that.' _I remember my parents telling me that all of the time. I really do miss them a lot. "Bryan, I love you too." I said. I do with my mind, body, and soul. I know, I know you just think I'm that super giddy girl who annoys people to the bone, but I'm not and I'm tired of being that. I just can't sit around while Dana and Logan get every person they want. I have to make a move, too. "Well, what do you want to do? You know since we're finished with the invitations." I should yell out the one thing I want to do.

Dana's P.O.V.

Logan fell for the crying trick. Truth is, I wanted to wait until I was at least 18, but we move too fast. "Logan, could we wait, we should be 18, at the least." I said softly. "Yeah, sure we can Dana. Why?'' He asked innocently, yeah right. "Well something's missing and I…um, uhh…and I want to find out what. It just doesn't feel right, right now it doesn't." "Dana, that's 1 ½ years. I can't wait that long to…well you know… love you for the rest of our lives. We're still young. We could make a new tradition. Two 16 ½ year olds married. Just picture it.'' I listened to him. He was practically pleading. He was at my every beck and call. I'm the master, he's the dog and vice versa. "Logan." I said venomously. He had the most frightened look I had ever seen in my entire life. I began to laugh. I laughed so hard I was now crying and crying just isn't my thing. Logan stared at me weirdly. "Logan, what are you looking at?" I asked calmly, still had a little spice in my voice. "Um, nothing." He said nervously. He is _still_ looking. I followed his eyes and that little, gnome. "Logan, if you don't stop looking down my shirt, I'll dump you. Or better yet, I'll give you the ride of a lifetime." I said very, very, very icily. "What kind of ride Dana. You can't even drive or better yet. You can't do anything but give empty threats." He said in his cocky tone. I wished he wouldn't have used tat tone with me. I know I sound like a mom, but I don't care. "Logan, you're sleeping on the couch. Tonight. Maybe even for the rest of the week if you keep it up." I stated sternly. He had that frightened look on his face again. Tonight is definitely going right. "Oh and Logan, I love you." I said in a nice loving way, but he looked mad at me. I'll wake him after I get an hour of rest.

Lola's P.O.V.

Here I am with Sean Mieclacy. He is soooo cute. Dana told me that in order to get him to like me was to just be myself. Today I took her advice and now I'm at a restaurant, a very fancy one if I do say so myself. Logan paid for it and everything. Reservations, dinner, I mean everything. He does have his nice moments. But now, I'm looking into Sean's gorgeous green-blue eyes as he looks into my brown ones. I know he likes me. Dana told me. She and Sean are very good friends. He and Dana met when they were only three and they're parents have been good friends ever since. I love Sean. I just hope he loves me more than he likes me. "Lola, tonight is going beautifully. It's just not as beautiful as you are." He said in a sweet voice. Wait, he said I'm beautiful. "Sean, thank you. You're handsome yourself." I complimented. "Thank you, Lola." He thanked Me. Lola. Maybe he does love me I guess. "Lola, could I maybe kiss you?" He asked. "Yes. You can." I said breathlessly. We lean in and must I say he's a wonderful kisser. He pulls back and says " I love you Lola."

Zoey's P.O.V.

Chase and I pull apart. "Chase.'' I whisper. "Zoey." He whispers back. Chase is a super good kisser. Wait a minute, I'm sounding like Nicole. I need to hang around Dana more, or maybe Lola. "Chase want to go for a walk?" I ask. "Yeah, sure just let me get my jacket." He says as he puts his jacket on. Dana let borrow an outfit for my day with Chase. I'm wearing a gray shirt that says 'PEPE JEANS' with the British flag above it and below the words PEPE Jeans was 'London (UK)' and a pair of dark blue Levi Straws jeans. Her clothes are comfortable and easy going. There's no wonder Dana doesn't allow anyone to wear her clothes all that often. Dana's become a little nicer. Her rooms are always clean. Her closets are organized and everything is NEAT. Maybe she learned something back in Europe.

Michael's P.O.V.

I stared at her. Her hair flowing. It was like a midnight black color with midnight blue streaks and it's natural. I've had a crush on her since she first came to P.C.A. last year. I walk up to her and ask "Roselenda, will you go out with me?" I was nervous she might say no, but "Yeah, Michael I would love to go out with you." She said in an excited voice. I love her smooth voice. It's so soothing. "okay, pick you up at 5:00" I asked in a cool tone. "Yeah, sure. That'll be great." She walked over to her friends and began giggling. I love the way she giggles, laughs, whatever. I think I love her.


	7. Chapter 7

Firefly Necklace

Disclaimer: I own my plot and my original characters okay, that's all!

Chapter 7: Surprises, Dates, Chips, and Party's!

Dana's P.O.V.

Logan's on the couch asleep. Who could sleep this time of day? I mean, I did tell him I'd wake him in an hour, but this? I was just taking a nap. "Logan, baby wake up or I'll finish off the rest of the students." I said in my wanna-make-out tone. He popped up. He's so funny when he's scared, well sometimes. "What happened? Are they still alive? You're playing games with my head aren't you?" Gosh so many questions for such a small boy! "Yeah, so what if I am? What are ya going ta do 'bout it, kiss me? Or are you going to start a M.O.S. (make-out session) with me?" "Dana, start a M.O.S. with you, gosh." He said the end sarcastically. He kissed me, I kissed back. He's really good at it, too. That's only if I do say so myself. We began a M.O.S. and this one was the best. We sat on the couch and the door opened 36 minutes later! "Excuse me, but why are you kissing her?" The girl asked snobbishly. I knew I should have locked it!

Zoey's P.O.V.

We walked to the park and ate lunch. Logan's party is _today_ and I don't know what to wear. I know, I know. Why is Zoey Brooks of all people worried about _Logan Reese's_ party? Well it's a big social matter and people are going to judge you and, well I might not be on their social ladder. I mean _Nicole_ is on the ladder because of Dana and Dana is on the social ladder because of her family. I wonder what it's like being an actual heiress I mean it must be so cool. Your parents are royalty and so are you along with your siblings. I feel like Dana is sooo much cooler than me. Then again, I always do. So I, Zoey Brooks, am jealous of _Dana Cruz_. Big deal, I can be jealous too, right? Her family let's her do as she pleases. Cheerleading, soccer, basketball, and _everything _else. It's not fair. Well I'll just ask if I can borrow something, she let borrow what I'm wearing now and Nicole's always borrowing from her. Then again, she and Dana spent the summer together. I wish I was as close as they are. "Zoey, are you okay? You seem a little zoned out, I mean..." He trailed off. I love chase. We're 16 and together. People here at school think I'm naïve, but I'm not as naïve as they think. "Hey are you going to Dana's show next week?" I asked curiously. "yeah, are you?" He asked the same way I did. "Yeah." I answered. Hey Madison, no what's up Madison? I can't do anything right sometimes. What am I going to say to her? She's like Dana and I'm not very much like Dana. She's feisty and not afraid to do anything. "Chase, what do I say to Madison? I mean she likes being treated like royalty. Not like Dana, although she and Dana are very much alike. And what about Ashley, or Spencer, or Aiden, or her other friends who'll be there in 2 weeks." "Just be yourself, Zoey. She probably won't bite." He said nicely. He then took my hand in his and kissed me. Here we go another M.O.S. in the park! But, I felt like someone was watching us.

Nicole's P.O.V.

Bryan and I looked into each others eyes. His are so beautiful. "Nicole I love you." He said for the millionth time, his voice is sooo soft when he says it. "I love you, too." I said for the millionth time, my voice soft, too. "So Bryan, are you going to Dana's show next week?" I asked curiously. Hey, I'm just that way. "Yeah, what about you? Are you going?" He asked coolly. "Yeah." I said, I must have looked dazed again because he was smirking again. I love that smirk. "Nicole, do you have any chips?" He asked as we went to Zoey's bed to sit. _Guys and chips, gosh!_ "Yeah, I do actually. Look in the second drawer to the left." He did as told and picked sour cream & onion. Those are mine and Dana's fave chips. We snacked on them during the summer whenever we had the chance. "Hey Nicole, how come you have so many chips and snacks in that drawer? It's like snack heaven in there!" He and Michael are so much alike, except for a few _minor_ details. Well, then again the only thing the same about them is that they like chips, sports, girls, and few other things guys like. My mom says guys like this are hard to find these days. Nice guys who love you no matter what, who would stay with you no matter what, and will be with you no matter what. "Bryan, don't ever leave me. Promise me that we'll be together forever. Please." I begged, sooo softly you would have to be in a quiet room just to here me. "Nicole, I promise. Just don't you leave me." Bryan said just as softly. "I won't, Bryan. I promise." I said the way my parents do when they say I love you. Does he really love me? I asked myself in my head.

Michael's p.o.v.

"So…uh, Michael. Where do you want to hang out later? You know; somewhere we can calm and chill. You know; a place where we can just be ourselves." Rosalinda asked. I love her name, her voice, her face. I love her. "Um, Rosie, do you…uh…want to go your dorm or mine?" I asked nervously. "My dorm." She answered. We walked to P.C.A.'s new café' Whispered Madness. It's P.C.A.'s new café' restaurant hang-out and it's for teens, tweens, and pre-teens. After hearing Dana explain what a tween is I understood. We walked in and it was the same if there are no seats in the power room, go to the Zen room, if there are no beanbag chairs in the Zen room, go to the room of Tranquility, if there are no seats there then sit outside. "So Rosalinda, what school did you go to before P.C.A?" I asked as we walked to the register in the Zen room. We ordered and purchased our drinks and sat at a table for two. (A/N: each room has a cash register because each room is a floor.) "I went to White Oak Middle School. I used to live in White Oak, MD." "What's it like there?" I asked curiously. Maybe I'm hanging around the girls too much. "Same. Just doesn't move as fast as California. I miss home." She said. Her voice was sad at the end. "Do you have any family there?" I asked. "Oh yeah, my grandma, my little bro, my cousins, and my parents along with my best, and best friends are my family there." She said in an 'I'm happy, but I'm sad' voice. "How much do you, like miss home?" I asked in a tone that said 'don't think I pity you cuz I do, but I don't at the same time' "Micheal, don't pity me because pity is the last thing I want right now." She said sadly. "Rosalinda, I know that you don't want pity and I know what you have gone through." I said to her in a way that she and only she would understand. "Micheal, I…I don't know what to say. No one knows what I've been through. _No one_. I've been through so much and I, I just don't know what to say. People think I've been through nothing, but I have been through more than they think. Micheal you're the only one who understands." She said crying as we walked to her dorm.

B_r_e_ak_

When we got to room 86 I asked her a question. "Rose, what exactly have you been through?" I asked sympathetically. She looked like a deer in head lights when I asked her that. "Wh…what? Why…why are you asking me that you don't need to know." She said stuttering and then yelling. What's going on with her?

Logan's P.O.V

My party is tonight! It's going to be better that anyone else's, but what if Dana's is better than mine. Hers is a sleep-over/party and it just might be. But all those thoughts vanished and were replaced when my ex busted in and began asking questions. "Excuse me, but why are you kissing her?" she asked. That's when Dana and I broke apart. "Christina, we're over and will never be together again." I said angrily. "But why, you said you loved me!" Christina said longingly. "You said you loved her?" Dana yelled angrily and full of surprise. "No, I didn't. Why would I say I love her when she cheated on me and we were just dating because I was looking for miss perfect and I've found you. I've you Dana. Dana I love you, oh and could you get off of my lap please you squishing my 'skinny legs' again." "Oh sorry Logan, but your legs are skinny and comfy." She said hotly. Christina Aguilera wanna-be then left the room and Dana and I left for my house to get to get the party ready.


End file.
